


炉石之心

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 基于《战争罪行》海边谈心的一点脑补，如果黑白王子没有玩熊猫人游戏而是愉快地搓起了炉石……
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 6





	炉石之心

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我最早的一篇黑白故事，由于最近的一些情况我决定陆陆续续把自己所有的故事都放在这里。由衷感谢AO3这个开放包容的平台，我永远热爱创作和交流，不会停下脚步

晚饭过后，安度因坐在海边的礁石上，沐浴着港口高塔顶端紫罗兰色的奥术光辉。大雨初歇，深红的夕阳刚露出面庞就要不可挽回的滑向海天交接的远方。他久久地注视着坠落的太阳，无力感在一瞬间击中了他。   
他开始怀疑这场漫长审判的意义。克罗米说时光之相可以还原罪恶的真相，但现在，他不知道这除了一次次的揭开受害者染血的伤疤，让他们重回地狱现场之外，还有别的什么作用。审判俨然已经变成了一场猎奇的滑稽表演，观众审视着那些逝去的可怕灾难和活着被重创的幸存者。而始作俑者对这一切浑然不觉，沉默无语。今天泰兰德祭司所展示的片段直接揭露了塞拉摩女士和联盟王子与部落敌对种族之间进行了“微妙的政治沟通”。在他父亲看来，当然，这几乎已经构成了对联盟的背叛，尽管安度因会说这只是一次“对和平的尝试”。瓦里安真的很想把他们两个在监狱里关上一段时间以儆效尤——感谢圣光，至少父亲还让自己吃了晚饭，而不是饥肠辘辘就被扔进监狱，安度因安慰自己，一边漫无边际的遐想如果真的被父亲关在暴风要塞禁足到三十七岁要怎么办。 

扇动翅膀的声音打断了王子的遐想，他抓住惧破者从礁石上一跃而起，看到一只胖猫大小的生物正在他头顶几英寸盘旋，那只生物的前爪还抓着一个几乎和它一样大的皮囊。安度因感到一种奇异的轻盈感充满了自己的胸腔。

“你看起来像是被四风谷的兔妖咬到了脚趾，年轻的王子，介意我陪陪你吗？”拉希奥问道。

“你知道的，”安度因露出一个皱眉的微笑“吉安娜和我父亲都不希望我和你说话，所以无论怎样，请一定下来陪陪我吧。”

“语风大祭司今日在法庭上的表现真不像是一个活了几百万年的精灵，要我说，甚至连你父亲有时都比她要理智。在整个联盟和部落面前告发塞拉摩的领导人和联盟的王子，只为了让小地狱咆哮放弃那个和你一样天真的牛头人做自己的辩护人？再次有力的论证了年龄和头脑并没有直接的联系。”雏龙一边快速的嘟囔着，一边打着圈盘旋落下，然后“噗”的一声变成一个黑皮肤的青年，并肩坐在安度因旁边。“你父亲对此接受良好？毕竟你现在还在海边吹风而不是被法师传送到暴风城监狱？”安度因往礁石旁边的空位移了移腿，把金灿灿的脑袋后仰靠在黑龙的右肩上，轻轻叹了口气，“我不知道，他对我们隐瞒不报的事十分气愤，他一贯讨厌被蒙在鼓里。”

拉希奥用耳朵轻轻蹭了蹭王子的金发，“哦——别那么难过，可怜的王子，我会在你被囚禁高塔时趴在窗外嘲笑你的。”安度因继续把半个身子的重量向后倾，抬起右手揉了揉眼睛，“至少那样你还能给我解点闷，我相当怀疑，如果我真的被父亲严令禁足，你连暴风城的城门都飞不进来。”  
“那可真遗憾，无法欣赏到你绝望的表情。”拉希奥看着眼前近在咫尺的金色毛球，情不自禁的伸手碰碰，“……但是无论如何，只要能来到你的身旁，我就能想办法打破监狱把你救出来，我希望你能知道，还有我在挺你。”

“然后我会允许你骑在我的背上，让你远离一切苦恼，带你去看各种奇妙的地方，在那些地方我们一个晚上经历的冒险就会把你的父亲气老十岁。”

“这听起来可真吸引人”安度因愁眉苦脸的说。“如果到那时你能突破层层警戒出现在我眼前话……”他突然坐起来，陷入若有所思的沉默。等夕阳最后一点儿光辉彻底沉入海面，他有些犹豫地开口道“或许对此我真的有个办法。只是理智告诉我那不是什么好主意，要知道上一个信任黑龙的人的下场可不是那么好看。”最后的黑龙偏过头，用猩红的眼睛久久的注视着人类，“很高兴你在断了全身的骨头之后终于学会了不再听信你那 ‘仁慈’ 的圣光，愚蠢地信任一切。”

然后他笑了一下，动了动被人类少年枕的有些木的肩膀。等他再次发声，就已经变回了那个小小的，扇动翅膀的黑色雏龙。“但我以艾泽拉斯最后一只黑龙的身份发誓，是的，你可以相信我，我会在你最需要的时候出现在你身旁，只要你愿意。”

黑龙丝绸般的声音拂过王子的眉头，那种奇异的轻盈感再次回到了他的胸腔，太阳已经完全沉入了海底，雨后的风裹挟着海的咸腥吹着他的发梢，安度因觉得有些热。这是个诱人的主意，他想，他几乎就要动摇着相信他了，父亲也许说得对，这些狡诈危险的生物天生具有蛊惑人心的神秘力量。

“现在，”黑龙再次变回人型的伪装，打断了王子的遐想，“让我们找一些浮木，生起一堆火，赶走寒冷和黑暗，好让我们能玩上一把……”他用富有表演性的动作从皮囊中抓出一样东西，“炉石。”

“夜晚还长着呢，我的王子，让我们来找点乐子。”

“炉石传说”是一种卡牌游戏，它让参与双方坐在温暖的火炉旁就能体会到那些冒险者激烈又瞬息万变的战斗。

“来吧。”安度因说道。

等安度因抱着一堆微湿的木头回到海滩时，拉希奥正坐在原地哼着熊猫人的小曲。“我以为是‘ 我们’一起搞定火源这件事。”少年嘲讽地向拉希奥笑了笑。黑龙还以另一个灿烂的笑容，“就是这样，你负责捡木头，我负责生火，——‘ 我们’。”他用手拂过安度因放下的那堆发潮的木头，（它们在黑龙抚过的瞬间变得像是在希利苏斯的沙漠里晒了好几个月）然后轻轻吹了口“龙息”（安度因执意要这么叫，龙息）。温暖的篝火照亮两个年轻人微笑的面庞。

“如果你是一个法师，我们就不必这么麻烦，他们总是能用奥术模拟各种能量。”拉希奥似乎有点埋怨的数落着人类，就好像成为一个牧师是一件多么无用的事似的，安度因想。“没有奥术魔法的亲和力，那可真是抱歉，希望你以后在伤得连飞都飞不起来时千万不要来找我，我连一个圣言术都懒得丢给你。”少年反击道。

“放轻松，我年轻的王子，有时候我真喜欢你露出‘獠牙’的样子。”

“我特意从你房间的桌子上带来了你常用的卡组。”拉希奥说着摆开棋盘，捣鼓好发牌器。“在开始之前，让我们给游戏加点料吧。”黑龙对着人类狡黠地微笑。“三局两胜。如果我赢了，你就告诉我你之前提到的那个……‘主意’，如何？”

安度因觉得自己的脑子在晃动的篝火旁有些眩晕，他鬼使神差的想要接下这个挑战，“反过来，如果我赢了，你就要把你那个愚蠢的头巾摘下来。”他好奇这点很久了，拉希奥从未在他面前放下过头巾，难道黑龙和洛萨爵士一样，其实脑袋上什么都没有？他摇摇头晃走这个荒诞的想法。

拉希奥毫无顾虑地点了点头，“就让游戏开始吧。”

“你完蛋了，安度因，我的魔法会把你撕成碎片。”拉希奥猩红的眼睛盯着人类无辜的脸，现在已经是第三局的十点法力水晶末期了，第一回合他凭借红龙女王（也许他改叫她婶婶）和炎爆给牧师来了一个干脆的斩杀，第二回合牧师用翻了几翻的心灵之火赢得了胜利。今晚的赢家马上就会揭晓，而拉希奥有把握自己将赢得最终的胜利，他手中有一张……他父亲，死亡之翼本人，他会让安度因明白什么是“巨龙之怒”。他打出了死亡之翼，消灭了场面上所有的其他随从，他还有10点血，而安度因只剩个位数，牧师没有直接的巨额直伤法术，他赢定了。

“吾名死亡之翼，天命之灭世者，万物之终结者，无可阻挡，无可违逆，吾即大灾变！”

安度因抬头表情复杂地看了他一眼。黑龙高傲地扬起头“放弃挣扎吧人类，向你的死亡低头。”安度因静静地看着拉希奥，他真像个不可一世的巨龙，等等，它本身就是一只龙。牧师深深地吸了一口气，说道——

“谢谢你。”

然后朝棋盘上唯一的随从甩了一张心灵控制。

“我们说好的，拉希奥，愿赌服输，现在把你的头巾摘下来，快点。”安度因咯咯地笑着拍着拉希奥的肩膀，催促着他。他笑得十分放肆，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，丝毫不像一位尊贵的王子，黑龙看着安度因笑得眯起来的眼睛，感觉有些恍惚。他无奈地耸了耸肩，“我早就建议这个游戏取消心控这张卡牌，极度影响游戏体验。——不许再笑了，我又没说不干。”他一边说着一边慢慢的解开缠了一层层的白色头巾。安度因收起笑容，认真的注视着黑皮肤的少年，这让黑龙觉得有点紧张。好吧，这真的没什么。

等到白色的长巾整个落下，轮到安度因晃神了。

拉希奥有着一头相当茂密的黑发，长长的打着卷，垂在他金色的耳环旁，他的头顶，在层层毛发之间，有两个小小的深色尖角，最多有安度因的小指那么长。安度因觉得它摸上去甚至可能是柔软的，哦，一只两岁的雏龙的角，它真可爱。

“拉希奥，我可以……？”安度因试探着伸出手，一边绷住脸，不让自己笑出声。雏龙绝望的叹了一口气，“我就知道你会拿这个打趣我。你最好记住这一天，人类，这是一份荣耀。”

人类王子小心翼翼的伸出手。

“不胜荣幸。”

那东西摸上去和安度因想的一样好。温暖，干燥，并且有些柔软。他微笑着收回手，“谢谢你拉希奥，我今晚真开心。顺便一提，我喜欢你的卷发……和你的角，那看上去很酷。”拉希奥有些害羞地捡起散落的长巾，想把自己的头发再次围起来，尝试了几次之后他放弃了，一般都是左和右帮他整理这些的。“今晚本来就是让要让你开心的，你白天在法庭上看上去快要晕倒了。希望你以后能在我濒临死亡的时候丢给我一个圣言术。”他向安度因挤挤眼睛。

人类安静下来。

在漫长惬意的沉默之中，只有篝火噼啪燃烧的声音。安度因咬了咬下唇，像是做出了什么艰难的决定。“拉希奥，我想我有一样东西要给你，希望你能谨慎的对待它……天啊，如果我父亲知道他可能就不会再把我关进暴风城监狱了，我的脖子可能会直接和萨拉迈尼来一个亲密接触，一个被国王亲自处决的王储，游吟诗人大概会把这件事编成歌谣传唱很多年……”安度因有些紧张的快速念叨着，声音逐渐小到听不见。他说着从怀里掏出什么东西，他握了握拳，坚定地把那块小东西塞进黑龙的手心。

温暖，坚硬。拉希奥缓慢的伸开手指，一块小小的白色石头躺在他的手心，表面上有一圈闪烁着蓝光的漩涡。

“这是一块……”拉希奥知道这是什么，还没等他说完，就被人类王子打断了。

“一块炉石。绑定的场所是暴风要塞，我的房间。”安度因的声音又快又小，像是担心被他父亲听到似的。

拉希奥没有说话，他久久的盯着那块发着蓝光的小石头，安度因依旧慌乱地快速嘟囔着“我觉得我大概是疯了，也许我在十岁那年被奥克尼西娅劫持时下了毒咒，或者你应该在一切问题发生之前把它还给我，没有人会死在萨拉迈尼下……”

拉希奥突然动作，像一头乘风而起的巨龙，他把炉石收进怀里，双手揽过王子的肩，把自己的额头和人类的抵在一起，一气呵成。安度因甚至来不及反应，就已经对上那双猩红的眼睛——如同燃烧的烈焰。

“安度因，放松。”黑龙安慰地揉着王子的后颈，他能听到人类快速的心跳，“谢谢你，我的王子，谢谢你的信任，我发誓绝不辜负这份宝藏，我是你永远的朋友，我会在你遇到麻烦的第一时间来到你的身边——我对你不是一直很关心么？”

真奇怪，有那么一瞬间黑龙想要现在就把眼前的人类叼走，飞到没有人能找到的地方，地狱咆哮找不到，瓦里安.乌瑞恩也找不到，任何人都不会找到他的宝藏，他的。

等到篝火燃尽之后，拉希奥慢吞吞的收拾好棋盘。月光爬上了高塔的顶端，银白的月色和紫色的奥术光辉交织在一起。微凉的海风让安度因打了个喷嚏，搓了搓掌心。拉希奥看了他一眼，下一秒就变回了雏龙，往人类少年华丽的外套里钻，安度因试图揪着龙的尾巴把它从自己胸前拽出来，他感觉雏龙的前爪紧紧地抓住自己的衣襟。

然后他感觉到温暖。

黑龙绵长的鼻息从他的胸口蔓延到双臂，拉希奥有些不耐烦的说：“现在快走，你这个脆弱的人类，记得带上棋盘，我们还能在你舒适的房间里再打几局，直到我胜你胜过瘾为止。”

——FIN——


End file.
